mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kuro Selas/Takiro - KAK
History Part 1 - Takeda's descendant The son of Takeda, founder of the Shirai Ryu, Takiro was a natural born fighter who wished to follow his father's footsteps and become a great warrior. At the age of 8 Takiro began his training to join the clan where he met another extremely gifted warrior, Hanzo Hasashi. They trained together for years, under the watchful eyes of their great master, the legendary Shin Sasori, a man known for his great control over the deadly spear and that was feared by all. At the age of 16 Takiro was already well known among his clan, he and Hanzo would carry any assignment with brilliance and soon they were known as the Scorpions of the Shirai Ryu, but something was about to happen that would change Takiro's life forever. In the day that Takiro turned 18 his father decided to host a dinner for all the members of the clan, his only son was now an adult and he would soon became the next leader of the clan. "We are all here reunited to celebrate the anniversary of my son, Takiro, whose life is destined for greatness and who's future shall forever be linked to this clan, as he was born among you and he will one day wear this white colors as symbol of his strength and devotion to the Shirai Ryu." - said Takeda as he rose his cup for a toast. "May he live long years as I lived and may his hands lead the Shirai Ryu to greatness!" The clan performed a toast but as soon as Takeda drank the last drop from his cup he fell to the ground rolling and foaming at the mouth. Takiro grabbed his father and called for help, but it was too late. The Shirai Ryu held a funeral for their founder and the clan was left without a leader... Takiro was yet to young to rule over the Shirai Ryu as the ninjas could not see him as a true authority, so the elders would rule the clan as he matured, and his master Shin Sasori as the leader of the council, would make sure that his student would one day be accepted by all as the leader of the clan. Under Shin Sasori's hand the Shirai Ryu began to grow even faster, Sasori was very intelligent and the reason he had not taken over the clan was that he respected Takeda and saw him as a brother too him. Takiro was Sasori's right arm and Hanzo was the next in the chain of command. But the growth of the Shirai Ryu would not go unnoticed, their eternal rivals, the Lin Kuei, were watching every move they made as they waited for their chance to destroy the Shirai Ryu. Ten years passed and Hanzo was now married to the beautiful Kana and he had a son named Jubei. Takiro, now 28 years-old, was recognized by all as the strongest member of the clan, and was known by all as Shiro Sasori, the White Scorpion. He would now become the new leader of the Shirai Ryu as his former master was stepping down from the leadership. A great ceremony was held in which Takiro finnaly became the leader of the Shiray Ryu. As his first official act he appointed Hanzo as his right arm, his general. Hanzo was known as the Yellow Scorpion, and he was much respected among the clan so no one lift a doubt when he was granted such an honor. Part 2 - The Shirai Ryu massacre A month later the Shiray Ryu received a request from the Shogun for an escort, and as the duty required a skillful warrior, Takiro appointed Hanzo for the job. "Lately there have been a lot of attacks to our posts Takiro I fear that the Lin Kuei may be getting closer to our village." "Hanzo, do not worry, I will protect them while you are away. Do not forget that Kana and Jubei are my family too. You are my brother and I will not let anything happen to them." Hanzo left with uncertainty in his heart but he trusted Takiro with his life. Little did Takiro and Hanzo knew that the evil sorcerer Quan Chi had ordered the Lin Kuei to destroy their clan and as night came the Lin Kuei soldiers invaded the Shirai Ryu village. Takiro fought as much as he could bringing down several Lin Kuei's warriors as he made his way to Hanzo's house, his spear ripped the hearts of their bodies and one by one they were falling at the hands of this legendary warrior. On his way to the house he saw his former master, Shin Sasori, lying on the ground with his body frozen and his chest ripped open. "Bi-Han!” - Takiro said just before he started rushing to the house but when he got there he was faced with a terrible sight. Strangely Bi-Han had not reached the house but Kana and Jubei laid dead on the floor, their bodies had severe sword cuts and in front of them to stood a man with white skin and a body covered in tattoos holding a broadsword. Takiro was filled with hatred and he lunged at the man making him fall through the fusuma into the other room. "Takiro...the leader of the Shirai Ryu, it's an honor to be the one to kill you, my name is Quan a sorcerer…" "Save your words for Emma, as the only thing you'll get from me his death!" - said Takiro just before Quan could finish his sentence initiating a fight between them. Their fight was epic, Quan was able to avoid the deadly spear from ripping his heart out but he was severely wounded as his sorcery abilities were outmatched by the amazing speed and athleticism from Takiro. After a long time fighting Quan was at the mercy of Takiro, who was bleeding from his head something that was disturbing his eyesight. "This is the end sorcerer!" - said Takiro as he rose his sword in the air preparing to strike down the wounded Quan but before he could finish him someone attacked him from behind. A Shirai Ryu corpse cut Takiro from behind and saved the murderer of Hanzo’s family from certain death. Takiro fell to the ground and was only have to watch as the murderer left the house. When Hanzo arrived he found his village on fire, some of his comrades still fought the Lin Kuei but he could only think about his wife and child. Hanzo ran to his house as fast as he could and taking down a number of Lin Kuei on his way with fast swift moves but as he arrived he saw what he had feared since he left for the mission, his wife and child had been murdered and his best friend Takiro had fell while protecting them. Enraged Hanzo decided to head for the battlefield so he could avenge his family but before he could do it he was struck from behind. A broadsword pierced his chest and perforated his heart, Hanzo fell bleeding and before he could catch a glimpse of his killer his soul faded away. Part 3 - Reborn in darkness A week later Takiro woke up in a unfamiliar place, his body felt heavy and every move he made caused him a great deal of pain. “You shouldn’t move.” – said an old man who had just entered the room. – “Those wounds are still fresh and you don’t won’t to tear those stitches apart do you?” Takiro laid down and turned his head so he could see the old man. The face of this man was familiar to him, he was a trader that used to visit the Shirai Ryu mostly asking for protection for his subordinates in their trips, he was a long time client and one of the few he knew the exact location of their home, as he was an old friend of Shin Sasori. “My clan?” – Takiro asked, hoping that he could hear news about the other survivors but the old man shook his head letting Takiro know that they had all died. “You were the only one I found alive. The others were killed and most of the houses were burnt.” Takiro clutched his fist so hard that he started bleeding, he had failed them, he had let his clan die and everyone he ever knew and cared about was now dead. Time passed and Takiro’s wounds healed and he and the old man became friends, the old man had no sons and his wife had died many years ago, so he was very lonely and he enjoyed Takiro’s company. But Takiro could not forget the pain he felt. The Lin Kuei and Quan had robbed him of everything he held dear and they would pay. One day as he walked around town he heard a man talking about Lin Kuei assassins that had been seen close to the village of Akako, a village know for the ninja clan Shiro, one of the clans that was created after his father’s teachings began to spread. Saying good bye to the old man, Takiro headed for Akako and as he roamed in the forest he encountered those who were the target of his hate. Fifteen Lin Kuei warriors were getting ready to attack the village but before the leader of their group could give the order to attack a spear came out of his mouth and was quicly pulled back ripping his head off. Takiro had just declared war on those Lin Kuei… One after another the Lin Kuei fell at his feet and his white uniform, the symbol of the leadership of the Shirai Ryu was soaked in blood. He walked towards the direction of the last remaining Lin Kuei warrior who had his leg ripped off by Takiro’s spear. “Where is Quan?” – Takiro asked *cough blood* “An alive member of the Shirai Ryu…how disgraceful it would be to die at your hands…” – said the warrior just before he bit his tongue and died. Enraged, Takiro kicked the corpse away into a tree and he almost hit a strange figure walking towards him. This figure was no other than Scorpion, who out of nowhere sent his spear towards Takiro who was barely able to avoid it. “Hanzo?!” – said Takiro just before Hanzo kicked him the face making him hit the try behind him. Takiro tried to get up but before he could do it Scorpion stepped on his chest making him cough blood and roll in pain. “Hanzo…why are you doing this?” – Takiro asked in pain. “You dare to use the symbol of our clan? You will pay with your impostor” Scorpion was about to stab Takiro but before he could pierce his back, Takiro stopped his sword with his bare hand. “Don’t you recognize your own brother Hanzo?” – said Takiro as he took off his mask. “Takiro?” –said Scorpion as he took a step back as he couldn't believe that his old friend stood before him.– “But …you died…our clan…my family…” “I was saved by an old man…but I could not save them…the Lin Kuei and that treacherous sorcerer defeated me and left me to die…” “Bi-Han is no more and the Lin Kuei are weak now but I do not know the sorcerer you speak of…” “He was a man with skin white as snow and tattoos covering his body, named Quan” “Quan Chi? It can’t be…” “You know him?” “Yes…he was the one who brought me back to life…he told me Bi-Han had killed my family…” “He was …” Before Takiro could finish a familiar voice interrupted him. “What a touching moment…So you’re still alive…this is unexpected.” “You will die sorcerer!” – screamed Takiro just before he and Scorpion began to run towards Quan Chi but before they could hit him the sorcerer opened a portal and they fell through and oments later they reappeared in Edenia completely alone. “Where are we?” –asked Takiro “I do not know…” - answered Scorpion “Welcome Shirai Ryu…Welcome to a Mortal Kombat like you’ve never seen before! Part 4 - Lost in Edenia To be continued in Mortal Kombat II (2013) Combat Characteristics Takiro trained under master Shin Sasori with Hanzo and together they learned the arts of the spear and the way of the deadly scorpion. Unlike Hanzo, Takiro likes to use poison in his spear, although this poses a danger to himself as he can cut himself while handling the spear, the poison his more effective as even a small wound can mean death to the enemy. Takiro also possesses some telekinesis powers and he's a very athletic warrior with great physical strength. Special Moves *Scorping Sting: Takiro throws a poisoned kunai connected to an iron change that pierces the enemy and brings him closer. While the enemy his stunned Takiro gets a free hit. *Body Flicker: A fast movement techinique where Takiro seems to disappear and reappear behind his opponent and with a kunai he slashes the opponent. **The enhanced version of this move his called Moonlight Stab. Takiro disappears and reappers behind his opponent and stabs him multiple times on his back. **Spear Shield: Takiro spins his kunai like a fan shielding himself from attacks coming towards him. **The enhanced version of this move his called Scorpion's Armor and it shoots poison at his opponent while defensing himself from incoming attacks. *Telekinetic Push: Takiro uses telekinesis to push his opponent back. **The enhanced version of this move his called Telekinetic Spear Slam, in which Takiro pushes his opponent away and spear them in the air making them hit the ground with brute force. X-Ray Move *No comments: Takiro throws his spear into his opponent's mouth an pulls them close to him and as they arrive he does an uppercut breaking their jaw and then a strong kick to the chest breaking their ribs. Fatality *Slashed: Takiro throws his spear and pulls his opponent and as the opponent arrives he cuts him in half with his katana and kicks the body back while pushing the spear, this makes the body fall back divided in half while the head is still in the spear, which Takiro rises in the air declaring his victory. *A warm heart: Takiro lits his spear on fire and aims for the chest of his opponent. The fiery spear rips the heart from the rib cage and the heart his fried on the spear. *A little spin: Takiro uses telekinesis to make his opponent spin so fast that his limbs and head are ripped from his body. Weaponality *Poison Free: Takiro takes his Katana and cuts one of his opponents legs, in suffering the opponent tries to get away but Takiro stabs him in the head killing him. After that he takes a bottle of juice from his vest that says "No poison added, 100% juice." Friendship *Takiro offers a Shirai Ryu vest to his opponent in a classic telemarketing way. Babality *Takiro starts playing with a spear made of wood and tied to a rope and as he tries to throw it it bounces back and hits him in the head making him cry. Animality *Takiro turns into a white scorpion and stings his opponents chest, this makes the opponent become purple because of the poison and his body begins to swell until the opponent explodes. Character Relations *Best friend of Scorpion and close to his son Jubei and his wife Kana *Enemy of the Lin Kuei as they destroyed his clan *Enemy of Quan Chi as he killed Kana and Jubei *As a crush on Jade *The leader of the Shirai Ryu Quotes "Save your words for Emma!" - to Quan Chi "You will not leave this room alive!" - Takiro talking to Sektor "Shinnok? What does a fallen god want with me?" - Takiro to Shinnok "I am delighted to make your aquaintance." - Takiro as he meets the ressurected Jade Stages *Shirai Ryu Village: The former peaceful village of the Shirai Ryu is now a graveyard for those who suffured at the hands of Quan Chi and the Lin Kuei. The corpses do not rest and they will not hesitate to share their grave if you lose the match. *Room of Apocalipse: Soon after Takiro and Scorpion get to Edenia they encounter a lost temple filled with traps, the engravement of the temple suggests that the one who wields the Stone of Onikami shall bring back the dead. They do not hesitate to step into this treachrous place, but what awaits them, you may only imagine. Floors filled with traps and a gigantic reptile are there to meet the loser. Enter at your own risk... Trivia *Takiro's favourite color is red and his favourite food is Ramen. *Takiro's least favourite color is blue, mainly because of the Lin Kuei. *"King Emma will watch over you!" and "Save your words to Emma, I will only grant you death!" are two of his favourite sentences. *Takiro plays the Shamisen, an old traditional music instrument. *Takiro only drinks tea from closed glass bottles, just to guarantee that he is not poisoned. Gallery asdf.JPG Takiroasdfg.jpg Capturar.JPG Takiro spears Noob Saibot.JPG Takiro Backflip kick.JPG Takiro select.JPG Takiro (2).jpg|Young Takiro Takiro and Scorpion vs Quan Chi and Noob.JPG|Takiro and Scorpion vs Quan Chi and Noob Takiro Second.jpg|Takiro Alternative Takiro vs Cyro.JPG|Takiro fights against Cyro, Frost's older brother Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts